Gasoline
by My-Little-Poison-Secret
Summary: For years omegas were seen as the lesser of the second genders. Betas had no problem turning their backs on the abuse brought upon omegas by the alphas, omegas were finally given equal rights. Years later an alpha decided to challenge those changes, much to the displeasure of Light. What's another body count to his name? He's damned either way. MxM Light/L YAOI. WARNINGS INSIDE.
1. Innocents Lost

**This fic is pretty dark, it will not have a happy ending.**

 **WARNINGS: RAPE OF A MINOR, IMPLIED RAPE, SUICIDE, ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA DYNAMICS, dub-con, physical and mental abuse, twisted S &M relationship (I think?), forced bonding, mentions of mpreg, major character deaths. The individual chapters will mention what warning it contains. If there's a warning I missed, please tell me so I can add it.**

 **Chp 1 WARNINGS: EXPLICIT RAPE OF A MINOR, physical abuse and forced bonding, so if you want to skip that, skip the italics until the /:/:/ in the centre of the chapter appears.**

 **And all the people say,**

 **"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,**

 **You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,**

 **With your face all made up, living on a screen,**

 **Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."**

 **(HALSEY: GASOLINE)**

 _He'd been feeling ill for quite some time that night. As though his skin was too tight for his frame. Heat curled within his stomach and he'd retreated to his room for privacy when his parents left him alone with his babysitter Kyousuke Higuchi. An older, un-bonded alpha. He hadn't been in there long before he could feel the slick begin to drench his lower half, a yearning welling up within him which he tried to suppress by clutching pillows to his chest. It didn't work, he never thought it would. Events went downhill from there._

 _Higuchi was quick to enter his room, no doubt able to scent his pheromones from across the house. He never wanted him in there, but the omega within him cried out to be taken. He hadn't realized at the time that when he had attempted to control what was happening, he'd lain instinctively on his stomach in a full submissive pose his rational side screamed at. Higuchi was quick to take advantage._

 _Within moments he found himself stripped, propped up on pillows and being teased open by Higuchi's tongue, his body instinctively undulating under the stimulation despite his internal cries of_ 'No, stop!' _He stuttered out a quiet plea, despite his omega side begging for it, he didn't want it. He managed to strengthen his voice, repeating the command "_ Please, stop." _Higuchi stilled in his movements, mouth moving away from his opening and drawing an unwanted mewl of discontent at the removal of the wet muscle an earning a dark chuckle in response._

"It's okay baby boy, I know what you need, even if you don't." _The alpha straddled his legs, pinning him to the bed and causing his heart to skyrocket even as his pheromones quickly began to release conflicting signals of both arousal and distress. Light was aware of fingers gripping and massaging his skin, despite his heat clawing at his sanity, and begging for him to be taken._ "I'll make you feel real good baby." _The alpha cooed, just as he slid a finger into Light's leaking hole._

 _The sudden intrusion caused Light to buck and whimper at the burn, tears beginning to stream from his eyes even as his mind warred with his instincts. Higuchi had pressed a hand down onto Light's lower back, keeping him still despite his squirming, the finger sliding in and out of his ever slickening channel._ 'I don't want this. I do want this. Please stop. Don't stop.' _He was so lost in the flurry of contradicting thoughts that Higuchi had managed to insert a second finger and it was only brought to attention when the discomfort caused him to whimper._ "Higuchi…" _He trailed off softly, emotions filling the word with enough dread and pleading for this to_ stop _that he knew Higuchi heard it. The third finger caused him to buck against the pain, once again he was pushed upon the mattress as Higuchi made soft cooing sounds and kissed bruises across Light's back as he worked the three fingers in and out of Light's channel. If the plea to stop was somehow missed in translation, the high scent of distress should have been more than enough._

 _The removal of the fingers and the sound of a zipper had Light tensing up all over again, though his heat had reduced him to utter vulnerability as it quickly sapped his strength. The blunt head of Higuchi's cock pushed at Light's entrance demandingly causing Light to not only groan but whine at the building pain._

"Higuchi, please stop. _" He begged, looking over his shoulder for the first time since the ordeal started, locking tearful eyes with the lust blown ones of the alpha upon him._ "It…It's too big," _He was able to stutter_. "Hurts." _The last bit was a whine as Higuchi continued to press into him despite the pleas to stop._

 _Higuchi paused only long enough to utter in a dark tone, even as his hands clenched down in a busing hold on Light's hips._ "I'm sure you can take the tip baby, just the tip?" _He may have posed it as a question but it was clear he wouldn't take 'no' as an answer, pushing in with a single harsh thrust that wrung a scream from Light at the pain that suddenly engulfed him._

"Take it out. Please take it out. It's too big, it hurts." _He cried, voice cracking at the most pain he'd ever experienced in his short life. Higuchi didn't hesitate, pushing in deeper even as he held Light down upon the bed despite his desperate cries for release._

"Shh, you're okay baby. You're fine. You just need a plug, yeah, I'll get you nice and stretched so you're ready to be taken whenever I want." _Higuchi muttered even as he bottomed out within Light._

 _Light's memory was fuzzy from that point on. He remembered the pain of his virginity being stolen away from him, the repeated screams as Higuchi punched his growing knot into Light before shooting his seed deep within Light even as hit bit down harshly upon Light's scent gland, forever marking them as bonded mates. He remembered the hot blood dripping down from the gory wound, hands rolling him to his side as Higuchi pushed his knot in deeper and shot more seed into him. Unwanted fingers tracing his stomach as Higuchi talked about how he couldn't wait to see Light swollen with his pups and that he was willing to try and fuck him pregnant during his first heat._

 _/:/:/_

Light jerked awake from his sleep, heart pounding and pheromones of distress filling the air as he struggled to take in deep even breaths. It wasn't the first time he'd been besieged by that particular nightmare, no, memory. The events that played out within his subconscious mind had actually happened to him, and even after all these years it was still enough to send him into a spiral of depression. The bite mark on his scent gland burned, and even though he knew it was only a figment of his imagination, he couldn't help the whimper of distress that escaped him even as he hunkered down into his pile of amassed soft and furry blanket nest. He'd been only twelve when his 'babysitter' turned rapist and forced bond-mate took advantage of his unexpected first heat and presentation as an omega. Despite the fact that his body craved the other on a painful level, Light had never wanted the events to happen, not that it mattered much back then.

The world was divided up into three separate categories. The beta's, average humans who didn't present when they hit puberty, they made up the majority of the human race. Alpha's, humans who presented with elevated senses and fertility, though they made up a significantly smaller number of humans they held the most control over the way the world was run. Then there the omega's, there was an even smaller population of omega's then there were alpha's and due to that they were frequently discounted as the weaker species. Omega's were highly fertile, and regardless of gender; though males were extremely rare, were able to carry children to full term. They were constantly used and abused by alpha's who saw them as little more than breed mares, and society _let them_.

For years people looked away when an omega was assaulted by an alpha. Turned deaf ears to the pleas for equality and simply _to be heard_. Then one day, everything changed. Omegas were counted among the rest of the population, they were given rights, freedom, _voices_. Too bad it all happened a month after Light was forced into an abusive relationship with an alpha who refused to conform to the new way of life.

As he was wont to do whenever he experienced flashbacks, Light waited until his heartbeat had settled and pheromones settled back into their usual levels before crawling out of his blanket nest and heading from the small cozy bedroom into the kitchen/dining room area of his small apartment. He'd settled down with a fresh cup of hot herbal tea and a stack of blue prints and lists of chemical components, grinning a small rueful smile at the scribbled notes in the borders of his plans. He'd made so many over the course of a few years, each one of them accounting for every possibility he could see becoming an issue. With the way things turned out though, he hadn't needed to use any of them.

He hunkered down into his seat, snuggling deeper into the warm folds of his extra-large hoodie he wore to bed, sipping on his tea as he turned on the early morning news. His eyes narrowed and a scowl formed on his face as he glared at the alpha currently running for leadership of Japan, his competitor a beta, his scowl grew deeper and eyes narrowed to slits even as his hands began to strangle the mug within them when he heard of the alpha's plans for the country. First step, strip omega's of their hard-won freedom and force them to mate with the alpha's to boost declining birthrates. Completely ignoring the fact that the human population hadn't suffered any major blows, he was clearly only thinking of the alpha's out there who'd been imprisoned for attacking omegas.

' _You're all just the same. Power hungry monsters hiding behind human faces. You all deserve to die_.' His internal voice spat in uttered hatred, and his sneer turned feral in agreement. ' _Since the big, bad, powerful alpha has decided to make a last ditch effort at stopping the extinction of his race, he should be more than happy to meet an omega just_ dying _to meet him_.' He pushed aside various blueprints and plans before settling on one, tea going cold as it sat forgotten as Light read well into the day.

…


	2. Damned Either Way

**Thank you all who faved/followed and cheeseandhamburger and Guest for the reviews.**

 **Shameless self-promotion, check out my other fics: Bloodlines and Bad Blood.**

 **Chp 2 WARNINGS: contains IMPLIED RAPE, twisted S &M relationship, mental abuse. If you want to skip that, skip the italics until the /:/:/ in the centre of the chapter appears.**

 _Light had been with Higuchi for well over a year. After his first heat and unwanted bonding Higuchi had been quick to claim Light as his own property, forcing him out of his home and school, not permitting him to have contact with the outside world. He'd been chained to the bed like some common pet, his only articles of clothing were skimpy items of lingerie. Every time Higuchi came home he was expected to spread his legs and let the man take him however he wished, that was of course after he'd removed the plug he had gotten after making the decision during Light's first heat. That went on for the first two heats Light had suffered through once solely in Higuchi's 'care'. Then he'd been allowed to roam around the house, he'd been tasked with ensuring it remained clean and tidy with a meal waiting for Higuchi's return. It all made him sick._

 _It was the morning before Light's heat he finally snapped. One moment he was cutting vegetable with a large kitchen knife. Higuchi had come up from behind him, wrapping his hands around Light possessively as he ground his erection against Light's rear, pushing the plug in deeper and drawing out an involuntary groan of arousal as it pushed against his prostate._

"I can't wait until you're dripping for me baby. You always get so wet for me, I've begun to wonder how many cocks your boy pussy can take." _The alpha had whispered in his ear with dirty promise._ "It really turns me on thinking of you getting fucked by multiple alphas at the same time. How about it baby boy? I've already invited them over."

 _It was that, that pushed Light over the edge he'd been barely balancing upon. One moment Higuchi was whispering about how hot it was going to be watching Light get fucked by his alpha buddies during his heat, the next he was collapsed silent on the kitchen floor, blood streaming from multiple lacerations and staining not only the kitchen knife but the floor, walls, cupboards and Light. He may have been taken from school, but he'd learnt enough from his father's profession to successfully stage a crime scene, it helped that the adrenaline kept him dazed enough to do so. He'd finished washing away blood, removing the plug from his rear and throwing on his dressing gown when the adrenaline wore off and the reality of the situation kicked in._

 _The sudden loss of his bond-mate hit him like a firetruck, sending him to his knees as his emotions spun out of control. Whilst he was beyond happy at the thought of Higuchi's death, the omega in him was screaming out in distress, pain radiated from his bite wound and he felt as though something had physically detached itself from his soul. He still didn't know how he managed to call the authorities._

 _They'd come, cleared the scene, sent him straight to the hospital where he was sedated and forced into suicide watch and questioned him when he'd come around. They found him completely innocent of the murder, not once suspecting that the poor distressed omega was capable of killing his mate. It was in hospital that he learnt his people had been made equals, that they were free to do whatever they wanted without being owned by alpha's. The staff had asked if Light had any family to go to. He gave them the number of some of his beta acquaintances he'd known before he'd been bonded. He was cleared to go home that same day, and the following day started his years of struggling through his heats alone. For the first time, he had the choice, and after Higuchi he never allowed anyone to see him in that state. He'd been abused by his alpha for far too long._

 _/:/:/_

And his parents let him. Not once did they listen to Lights cries for help, his father turning away as, despite the fact that he was a police officer who's vow was to 'protect and serve', it meant nothing when it came to omega's. His mother had been even worse, spouting off make believe romantic nonsense about how 'happy' and 'loved' Higuchi was going to make him feel. As though he hadn't been raped and forced into the relationship. As though the fact that she stood a chance of gaining grandchildren erased the fact that she didn't give a damn that her son had been raped by a man they had trusted to watch over him. He hadn't spoken to either of them since he gained his freedom. He never planned to.

Light was currently returning from a meeting with his beta associates, fleshing out his plan in response to the alpha candidate. It had been met with disbelief, negative comments and outright denials as they listed a bunch of other scenarios that stood a chance of working. Light had been quick to shut them all down, reminding them that it didn't matter in the long run anyway as he was damned either way.

He walked the busy streets unmolested, secure in the knowledge that the scent blockers he was wearing actually worked. Weeks after omegas became counted as equals scientists began creating ways for them to live ordinary lives without the harassment of the alpha's, scent blockers had hit every major and minor chemist facility over night once a formula had been perfected. Not that there were many omega's around to use them. Light made damn sure he had drenched himself in the things, never leaving the apartment without a backup in the event something happened, and life had been good.

He'd enrolled himself into classes to make up for lost time, outshining everyone and graduating early with the highest marks the country had seen. He was still ranked number one student in the whole of Japan. He'd also managed to convince himself to talk to a psychiatrist over the Higuchi incident; not the fact that he'd killed the alpha, and how he felt about it. It'd taken many sessions, years of therapy before he was able to be in the same room as another male, much less an alpha. Now he could live his life outdoors, and only attended sessions once a month for regular check-ins. The doctors were still concerned over the side effects that could be resultant of his mates' sudden death no matter how he felt about the alpha.

He had another session coming up in a fee days, he needed to be able to act normally as to not give away his intentions. He couldn't risk his plan being stopped before it even had a chance to come into fruition. ' _Considering everyone thinks I'm some kind of innocent helps me in that regard_.' He'd managed to keep his secret under wrap after all.

He didn't head straight for his apartment, detouring long enough to buy days worth of supplies for his apartment. His heat was scheduled to come in a few days, and he couldn't run the risk of running out of necessities. Despite scientists best efforts they couldn't design a means of controlling an omega's heats, therefore they still had to suffer through them once a month. Though with new laws in place an omega could not be considered in their right mind in the hours leading up to a heat cycle, any activities that occurred during that period would automatically be labeled as 'rape' no matter how much the omega in question begged for it. Many hired betas or made arrangements with alphas in the days leading up to their heat, Light spent his curled up in his bed with a large assortment of sex toys and suffered through it alone.

He made it back to his apartment with his supplies and promptly made himself comfortable curled up on the couch watching TV. He watched with avid interest as a documentary covered one of the many cases the world's greatest detective L had solved involving an illegal smuggling ring where alphas were trying to smuggle omega's out as sex slaves for wealthy clients. Despite the overwhelming evidence that proved that the alpha's were committing a crime, as it was in the time before the Equal Rights change, every alpha was let off Scott-free and the omega's dragged off to some unknown location.

Light held a soft spot for the detective. Despite all evidence pointing to the man having presented as an alpha, the way he went about his cases proved he didn't care about what the victim had presented as or even what the perpetrator had. He was willing to hand out justice to whomever he saw breaking the law. ' _Not that I'd ever get the chance to meet him to thank him for what he's done._ '

…


	3. Kira: Take 1

**Thank you to all those who faved/followed and Guest and cheeseandhamburger for the reviews.**

 **Shameless self-promotion, check out my other fics: Bloodlines and Bad Blood.**

 **Chp 3 WARNINGS: contains IMPLIED RAPE. If you want to skip that, skip the italics until the /:/:/ in the centre of the chapter appears.**

 _Light walked down the florescent lit hallways, white paints and tiles tinged yellow. The building was eerily silent for a hospital, though the fact that it was an illegal one contributed to that. He was twelve years old and had decided to change his fate before it came about. He knew he would present as an omega, there was no doubt about it. He'd heard about the shady beta doctors that performed surgery on omega's that prevented pregnancy, and he'd waited until his parents had fallen asleep before he made the journey to their base of operations._

 _Ryuk and Rem had been skeptical when he had explained what he wanted, but after running a few tests it became clear that he was correct in his assumption. Hours later he was recovering from an intrusive, complex surgery. His payment? A virus he'd created to use against the alphas. The Kira virus was designed to target anyone and everyone, fusing to the DNA and altering it enough that should the virus be released, within years only beta's would be produced. It was irreversible. What Light neglected to mention was the high casualty rate it would bring about. Alphas weren't the only ones the virus targeted, omegas would die off as well._

 _The payoff came only a few months later when Higuchi had raped and claimed him. Higuchi could not understand why Light was incapable of bearing his pups, going to extreme lengths to ensure Light was continuously filled with his seed during his heats. It turned out that a month after he'd been claimed the Kira virus had been released resulting in the mass deaths of omega's and alphas. It was why equal rights had come about without challenge. Despite the virus targeting and infecting the human population, some alpha's survived. By the time Light had been released from hospital he was one of the last omega's alive, the total had been placed at fifty worldwide, roughly the same number of alpha's remained._

 _/:/:/_

He'd gone out early to pick up more supplies for when his heat struck, buying up large on comfort foods he'd grown attached to over the years. It was as he was walking down one of the back streets, which was far less crowded, when someone called out for him to stop. He did so in surprise, never having been a socialite he didn't usually have people catch his attention on the street.

He turned to face the man who'd called out, eyes quickly assessing the other; white sweater, blue jeans, ratty shoes and black hair, when the omega within him sat up and took attention. The man was an alpha. A niggle of fear curled in his stomach and he couldn't help the instinctual step back he took, silently cursing himself for the move when every lesson he'd ever looked in on for omega safety specifically said not to trigger an alpha's predatory response by running or backing down. Though in Light's defense, the first and last alpha he'd come into contact with turned into his rapist and captor. He'd been freed long after the mass deaths of the two genders. He froze in place, mind a whirl as he struggled to get himself under control. By the time the alpha finally reached his side Light had managed to get his emotions in check, though he gripped the carry bags harder then necessary as he planned on using them as a weapon should the need arise.

"Yes?" He asked bluntly, every other greeting having been dismissed due to his paranoia they'd lead to a situation he didn't want. The omega within him was loudly declaiming how fine any situation would be as long as he was with the mystery man.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a restaurant that's supposed to be in this area and I can't seem to find it." The dark haired alpha guested to his phone which displayed a map on it. "I'm not from Japan and I must admit that I'm completely lost. Could you perhaps point me in the right direction?" Grey eyes looked at him in assessment before widening slightly in surprise.

Far from willing to be dragged into a conversation about him being an omega, Light quickly looked at the phone in the man's hand before quickly checking his internal map for the restaurant in question. His inner omega preened under the close scrutiny, the only reason why his scent couldn't be detected was because of the scent blockers he was using. ' _Which means he found out that I'm an omega because of Higuchi's bite_.' He couldn't help but frown at that, looking away as he searched for a street sign.

"The restaurant used to be over there," He said, gesturing to a building which had been converted into a fast food store. "They moved to a bigger establishment a few months ago." He continued, realizing that the restaurant was on his way home. He let out a small sigh, earning a curious look from the mystery alpha before he pointed down the street. "It's actually on my way, I can take you there if you'd like?" The two sides of Light were dancing the cha-cha, the human side of him informed him that he'd just offered to accompany a strange alpha to a dining establishment, the omega side was making small references to how gorgeous the alpha was with his raven hair, porcelain skin and grey eyes. He pushed both aside and focused on the alpha who wasn't aware of his internal conflict.

"If that's no problem?" The alpha said, retracting his hand and locking his phone before hiding it away in his back pocket.

"No problem," Light returned with a small, genuine smile. They began to walk the street, the alpha walking beside Light at a socially acceptable distance. His inner omega had sobbed at that whilst his human side scoffed. It'd been a while since he felt as though there were two different beings within him, normally his two sides were at perfect ease with one another. "So what brings you to Japan?" He asked after they rejoined the main street and hadn't said anything for a few minutes. The alpha looked moodily at the slow moving traffic that moved slower then the foot traffic.

"I'm here because of the conference that's being held in regards to the omega/alpha situation." The alpha admitted as he looked away from the cars.

Light nodded his head, he was well aware of the conference. "Everyone who's presented as an alpha or omega is expected to be there, right? I heard that the people running the event even flew out to remote locations to find alphas and omega's who should be attending." The conference was in regards to the alpha running for Japan's top job had declared. It was supposed to be a debate on why omega's deserved their freedom and equality despite the fact that many of both genders had passed due to the Kira virus.

"Everyone who wasn't killed by Kira." The alpha announced, sending a small pang of guilt through Light at the mention of the virus. "It shouldn't even need to be held in the first place." The alpha continued, sending an instant spike of hatred through Light as his lips pulled back in a snarl. "Omega's aren't lesser beings simply because of their second gender, they've always deserved to be treated as equals. And if I'm being completely honest, the omegas hold far more power then alphas do. They should be treated with respect and worshiped instead of owned."

At those words Light felt the snarl wiped from his face to be replaced by shock. Never before had someone said that to him. When he'd discovered his second gender was as an omega, Light felt every hope and dream get yanked away from him. Every achievement he'd made, his intelligence and potential stripped from him simply because of his second gender. Society saw him as nothing more then a breed mare born to spread his legs for any alpha who looked in his direction and be happy for the 'security' the alpha gave him. His kind were expected to stay at home and bare dozens of pups whilst keeping his alpha happy no matter what it did to them in return. ' _Thought I wonder if he'd feel the same way if Kira didn't happen._ ' A nasty voice said in the back of his mind. Society had chosen to discount Light and his kind, so he forced it to change. He knew that the only reason why omega's even had equal rights to defend was because of Kira, and he'd be damned to see it taken away by a group of alphas.

They chattered on a range of topics as they walked closer to the restaurants new location, each managing to surprise one another with their intelligence. Light and the unnamed alpha made it to the restaurant, Light quietly pointing it out whilst ignoring the pang of sadness the came over him. He may not have known the alpha's name, but he never felt such a strong connection with someone in his whole life. It appeared that the alpha felt the same way, hesitating outside of the building as grey eyes locked onto Light in thought.

"Would you like to join me?" The alpha asked, not once indicating that he cared about a potential bond-mate.

Light couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Sure," He said and he followed the alpha inside. "Are we finally going to exchange names?" Light asked in a joking manner, though he was somewhat curious. "I'm Light." He stated, not even bothering to attach a surname.

"Ryuzaki." The alpha said with a mischievous smirk.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Light knew it was an alias, but at that moment he didn't care. They were seated and served, all the while keeping up a stream of conversation that ranged from art to politics, Light's inner omega had declared Ryuzaki his true mate. Light was willing to believe it.

…


	4. Love Found

**Thank you all those who faved/followed and Meeeee (Guest) - hope I got that right, for the review. I'm sorry, the chapters have already been written and I'm just posting when I get on.**

 **Be sure to check out my other fics: Bloodlines and Bad Blood.**

 **Chp 4 WARNINGS: contains possible dub-con (really depends on how you look at it).**

 _Light whimpered into his pillow. Body over heated and slick leaking from him in copious amounts as he struggled to ignore the empty feeling within him. He ached, was hot, tired and no matter what he tried he could not abate his arousal. It was his first heat without Higuchi and it was the longest, most drawn out heat he'd ever gone through. Pleasure toys brought him no relief no matter how much he used them or how hard and deep he thrust them, his body crying out to be filled and knotted by an alpha._

 _Sobs shook his frame as, for the first and last time, he wished that Higuchi were there to alleviate the ache within him. He was quick to remind himself that Higuchi only ever looked out for himself and not once had Light experienced an orgasm whilst with the alpha. He put the blame of his situation solely on the claim that still scarred his neck. He was being punished for killing his alpha and his omega side was still in mourning as it struggled to get through a heat on its own. The separation of his two identities added to his torment._

 _He reached out for a sex toy and after a few attempts, managed to get it in, groaning at the slight relief the toy was able to bring as its vibrations massaged his inner walls, slick gushing out over his hand so it trickled down his wrist onto the bed. It didn't help for long, his arm beginning to ache due to the angle had him pulling it out with a wet squelch, dropping it upon the sheets as he panted from the heat and exhaustion._

 _His heat lasted close to seven days. By the end of it he'd been so exhausted he'd slept for two and upon awakening had found himself severely dehydrated and starved. He made sure to have a large amount of supplies for his next heat, though he never once considered finding someone to help him through it._

 _/:/:/_

Light and Ryuzaki had met up every day since they first met, each one offering a suggested meeting place for them to go to before they spent the whole day together. They never seemed to grow tired of one another, Light was constantly awed by the way Ryuzaki was willing to treat him as an equal and not once did the alpha cross a line. It was with that in mind and the weight of his heat that would begin the following day, Light hesitantly broke his request to Ryuzaki.

They'd chosen a quiet coffee shop to meet up that day, they'd been there for roughly thirty minutes and L had managed to demolish three cheesecake slices, two cups of tea; that were more sugar then tea, and was currently working his way through the largest sundae the menu had to offer. Light was still working his way through his coffee and instead of eating the croissant in front of him, was shredding it with nervous fingers.

"Ryuzaki," He began in a hesitant tone in order to catch the alpha's attention. Grey eyes snapped to his face and regarded him in question. Light swallowed roughly before breaking eye contact, watching as his fingers tore the delicate pastry apart. "I won't be able to meet up with you for roughly the next three days." He admitted, a blush heating his cheeks as he purposely delayed giving his request.

L, for his part, remained silent and when Light glanced up he could see a worried gleam in his eyes that barely covered the possessive look hidden within them. "I take it you'll be spending them with your bond-mate." L replied with a neutral tone despite the faint possessive scent he'd begun to emit.

Lights hand unwillingly flew to cover the scar on his scent gland, the expression on his face a mix between anger, disgust and shame. "He's been dead for years and he was _not_ my bond-mate." He stressed, slowly detaching his hand from his scent gland when he'd realized what he'd done. "He was my rapist and I'd really rather you'd never bring him up again." Finality rung in his tone as he looked up and locked eyes with Ryuzaki. "Which brings me to my next topic. I was wondering, that is if you're free, I mean if you want to…" He trailed off as his words became a jumbled mess, wishing that Ryuzaki would get a clue. The man was a genius, how could he not know what Light was trying to imply. Though now that he thought about it, Ryuzaki had frozen the moment Light had mentioned the truth about his claim bite.

A low angry growl could be heard beginning to build in Ryuzaki's throat, his eyes had narrowed and his hands had clenched into fists as angry pheromones engulfed Light causing him to whimper and sink down into his chair in fear as his own faint pheromones of distress mingled with Ryuzaki's. Light whimpered again, not knowing how to respond to what was happening, it was enough for Ryuzaki to snap out of it and just as quickly he was using his alpha tone to coo softly at Light until he was able to think clearly again.

"I'm so sorry for my outburst." Ryuzaki rushed out, his face a picture of guilt. "I didn't mean to cause you distress." He hesitantly reached out his hand and paused with it hovering above Light's.

Searching the alphas face for any sign of ill intention, Light gripped the alpha's hand in his own still slightly trembling one. "It's okay," He whispered looking at Ryuzaki with forgiveness. He asked, hurriedly tacking onto it before Ryuzaki could respond. "I'm okay with having sex during it." He flushed lightly and broke eye contact, unwilling for Ryuzaki to see his face should he refuse. Light could feel his shoulders slowly creeping up towards his ears as what seemed to be the longest paused ever, occurred before movement caught his attention and he watched Ryuzaki through his eye lashes.

"Light, are you completely sure about this?" Ryuzaki asked, his voice stunned. Light nodded, still unwilling to look up yet as his stomach did flip-flops and his omega side begged for a positive outcome. "I'd be honored to." Ryuzaki stated, his voice still holding the stunned note in it.

Light glanced up in shocked happiness. He didn't know how this would have turned out, it wasn't as though he was skilled in the art of seduction or romance in general and he was still fairly certain that he was doing things wrong. But in that moment, a grin stretching across his face as he regarded Ryuzaki's own stunned face, he didn't care.

They quickly set about making plans, Light going on to explain how he had already stocked up on supplies he'd need and if there was anything L wanted to have. L was quick to list a large amount of desserts, not that Light expected any different, and had reassured Light that he was capable of getting them himself.

They'd then gone over the more serious side of things. Omega's usually asked for someone to be with them during their heats weeks in advance. Light had left it until the eve of his heat before asking, and though they both agreed that Light was still more then capable of making decisions at that point, he willingly signed an agreement that Ryuzaki had written up on a napkin stating that he was consenting to sex and; should Light decide, a bonding. The fact that Ryuzaki even considered such things only made Light more certain about his decision to spend his heat with an alpha for the first time in eight years.

Once they'd sorted things out for the duration of Light's heat, they left the coffee shop and walked the streets towards the local park where there were tennis courts open for the public. During their conversations they'd discovered each other's love for the sport and though Light had never had the opportunity to play competitively, Ryuzaki held a championship title from Britain where he played. Not that it made much of a difference when he and Light versed each other for the first time.

…


	5. Mine

**Thank you all those who faved/followed my fic and Guest 1 and Laetilia for the reviews. Laetilia - Thank you for pointing that out, I hadn't noticed that mistake. I was informed in one of my other fics that my line breaks weren't turning up, hopefully I've fixed that issue, so thanks again Lurker 1 for the heads-up.**

 **Shameless self-promoting, check out my other fics: Bloodlines and Bad Blood.**

 **Chp 5 WARNINGS: contains possible dub-con (really depends on how you look at it).**

On the first day of Light's heat, he and Ryuzaki spent it curled up amidst the blankets wrapped around each other. Light had chosen not to use his scent blockers and Ryuzaki had also decided to forgo them, so when his heat finally hit and pheromones were released into the room, Ryuzaki's arousal was quick to respond. He latched onto Ryuzaki, nipping at his neck all the while his insides began to burn and ache for him to be filled, slick sliding down his thighs as he tore the alpha's shirt over his head and began to tug at his pants, a whine escaping him when Ryuzaki pushed him down upon the bed and hovered over him.

"What do you want?" Ryuzaki asked, quickly stripping Light of his clothes, much to his pleasure Ryuzaki followed up with his pants. "What do you want, baby?" He asked, voice low and gravelly, eyes blow wide with lust.

Light froze at that, fear flashing through him and tinting his scent with the smell of fear and causing Ryuzaki to pause and let out a low growl of concern. Nobody had called him 'baby' but Higuchi, and hearing it now at this moment wasn't something Light had been expecting. Despite the fear that had swept over him, his body was still aching for Ryuzaki and he couldn't help but whimper as he ran urgent hands over Ryuzaki who hadn't moved out of concern.

"Don't call me baby," He managed to get out, panting heavily as slick began to soak the bedsheets beneath him causing Ryuzaki's erection to visibly twitch as precome pearled at the tip. "Don't call me pet." He finished, baring his neck and falling into a submissive pose which spurred Ryuzaki into action with a low, possessive growl.

"I'll call you 'Light' then, just Light." He promised, warm hands sliding down Light's thighs and spreading slick over both of their skin. "Mine. My Light." He growled, eyes flashing in dominance as he leaned down for a filthy open mouth kiss Light groaned into. His legs fell apart as Ryuzaki settled himself between them, blunt head of his erection pushing against Light's hole.

"It's okay," He managed to gasp out, need dominating his every thought as saliva began to pool in his mouth. Ryuzaki entered with a single, smooth thrust earning a loud appreciative shout as Light clenched down around the burning length within him causing Ryuzaki to echo the sentient. His body thrummed, muscles as taunt as a wire as Ryuzaki pulled out and pushing back in, hitting something within him that wrung a surprised gasp as pleasure rushed through him. Ryuzaki paused and Light couldn't help but groan in complaint at that, opening his closed eyes to meet worried, lust blown grey ones looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Ryuzaki panted, hands clenching in the bed sheets even as Light felt tremors that sent pleasant tingles through him.

"Do that again," He commanded, gasping in pleasure when Ryuzaki was quick to comply, the wet sound of thrusting filling the air along with groans and gasps. Ryuzaki hit Light's prostate with every thrust and Light could feel his orgasm fast approaching even as Ryuzaki's length thickened and began to fill him completely with every entry.

He pulled his knees to his chest, Ryuzaki adjusting them as he continued to pound into him, hitting his prostate when Light felt his orgasm hit him. Cum shooting out into his stomach even as his muscles clenched down on Ryuzaki's length causing the alpha to stiffen and moan as he released his seed into Light, filling him with his knot and rolling them over into a more comfortable position as they both gasped for breath.

"That, was," Light panted, body trembling from aftershocks even as he felt Ryuzaki's knot massage him from the inside as it slowly began to deflate.

"Good, that was good." Ryuzaki finished, kissing Light's bare scent gland before kissing the marked one. "Light, since you've trusted me with this, there's something I wish to trust you with." Ryuzaki began, and Light looked over his shoulder into caring eyes. "My name isn't really Ryuzaki. It's L. L Lawliet, specifically."

Light felt his eyes widen in shock. Here was the man he'd wanted to say so much to and never thought he'd be given the opportunity. L had begun to look at him in growing concern when Light didn't answer straight away. "I guess I should have known. How many alphas are willing to treat omega's as equals even after the law changes? And L would have had to come to Japan for the conference." He let out a small laugh of honest humor. "I've wanted to meet you for so long." He admitted, groaning and wincing slightly when L pulled out with a squelch of bodily fluids. "I know it's pretty gross, but I don't see a point in taking a shower when I'm going to have another session in about an hour." He admitted, rolling onto his back and ignoring the cum and slick that ran out of his ass.

"That's fine with me, as long as at some point we can entertain the idea of shower sex." L stated, rolling out of bed and causing a spike of terror to shot through Light and taint his pheromones filling the room. L was quick to rush to Light's side, grasping his arms gently as Light struggled to get his breathing under control. "Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere." L promised in a soft tone tinged with the alpha within him.

"I should have seen that coming, it's been so long since I've been with an alpha it's only natural to react that way." Light calmed his breathing and his heartbeat, smiling at L when the man let go of him. "Go do what you need to do." He said earnestly, nodding in encouragement when L lingered for a moment longer before leaving the room. The moment the alpha left Light felt a small pang of discontent come over him, but he pushed it to the wayside as he settled and took assessment of his body. He was still hot, but he was no longer consumed by the needy urge within him; that would change when his next session hit, his muscles ached deliciously and he felt a stupid grin cover his face as he berried his nose into the pillow L had lain on in order to smell the alpha's scent.

L was quick to return with food and liquids and they managed to polish it off just when Light's next wave hit him. Within moments he was lifted up onto L and he sunk down gratefully upon L's length as he sat in L's lap, relishing the burn of stretched muscles and the pleasure of being filled, kissing and licking at L's scent gland when L returned the favor, hands graphing at Light's waist and helping him lift himself up. He pushed back down eagerly, L encouraging him into a rhythm of Light lifting up and L pulling him down to meet L's thrusts. Slick dribbled down his thighs and Light kissed L sloppily before pulling away and resting his head on L's collar bone as he rode the alpha with abandon, forcing himself down onto L's cock as it began to swell with his knot as L gripped Light and began to fist him as they both neared completion. Sensations and emotions crashed over Light as he bucked widely into L's hand and further upon his growing knot, mouth open and eyes half-mast when he reached his decision.

"I want you to bond me!" He gasped, hitting his prostate on the downward thrust, his announcement causing L to falter in surprise. "I want you to, it's okay." He groaned when he forced himself into L's knot for a final time, pain lacing with his pleasure making it all the more greater even as his orgasm hit him without warning and his came over L's hand and onto their stomachs. A sharp pain jolted him, almost drowning out the pleasure as teeth sunk into his scent gland, warm blood sliding down his neck even as he spasmed around L's length and felt warmth fill him as L released within, pushing Light down further into his knot to lock it into place.

Light panted against L's own heaving cheat, bodies glistening with a mixture of sweat, slick, cum and saliva. He felt something wet swipe over his scent gland and he whimpered in pain as the muscle aggravated the tender wound causing L to lick him again apologetically.

"Mine." The man vowed, hands tightening on Light's hips even as his knot swelled within him and released more seed into him.

"Yours," Light agreed tiredly, happy that he'd finally found someone who wouldn't treat him like trash. And he had the man all to himself for three whole days before they had to venture back out into the real world.

…


	6. Yours

**Chp 6 WARNINGS: Nothing but SMUT, and the possible dub-con from chp 4/5.**

 **Check out my other fics: Bloodlines and Bad Blood.**

It was the third and final day of Light's heat and already his sessions were coming further and further apart from the last one. He believed that he had only one left before he was finished with this cycle and they would be free to leave the house the following day, just in enough time for them to attend the conference being held. L currently held him in a loose embrace as the alpha dozed, even though he had more then enough stamina to keep up with Light, he had crashed the moment they finished their last round, sleeping deeper then anyone Light had met. Light should have been catching up on rest now that he was in between waves, but the overall horrid feeling of his unwashed skin kept him awake in growing discomfort. He shifted slightly, wincing at the pain sent up from his lower half and settled down again to keep from agitating anymore hurts more then they needed to be. L's arm tightened around him as the detective slowly returned to awareness, grey eyes opening and already cognitive of his surrounds.

"Morning." The alpha muttered, leaning down to kiss Light's exposed scent gland.

"It's afternoon actually," Light replied breathlessly as pleasure ran from his neck to the rest of him. "I think that there's only one more to go, and I was thinking we can try out your shower idea." Though he worded it as though he was only thinking about L, Light's real intentions were the opportunity it would provide for them to wash.

"Sounds good to me." L ran his fingers down Light's ribs earning a shiver and a trail of goosebumps to follow. Light watched as L's hand circled his hips before coming to a rest on Light's lower stomach, an uneasy feeling began to rise within Light as he waited for the alpha to make his next move. "Light, from what I gather, there are no medications that can prevent an omega pregnancy from occurring." Light tensed as the alpha paused before he continued. "Don't get me wrong, I would be honored if you were to carry my pups, but you don't seem to be all that concerned for someone who's avoided being knotted for years. Is there a reason behind that?" L's hand remained upon Light's stomach, thumb tracing lightly over taunt skin.

"I had an operation when I was twelve to prevent such things." Light stated simply and truthfully. "I had wanted them to remove my womb, but they ended up convincing me to leave it." Light hesitated, linked his hand with L's on his stomach before turning slightly to observe the alpha. "It's reversible with no side effects." He admitted, hoping he hadn't made a mistake in talking the alpha the means of truly taking away his freedom. He had never wanted pups, not before he discovered he was an omega and certainly not after Higuchi, it was something that remained ingrained within him. He doubted he would carry even L's pups should the man ask.

L was silent for a moment, dark eyes scanning Light's face before he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Light's lips. "I'm okay with that. It's your choice." His tone held only honesty, not a hint of malice or anger, he clearly accepted that Light may never want children and didn't respond in the way most alphas would.

"You're something else," He grinned, kissing L chastely before L deepened it. They pawed at one another under the blankets, dry skin rubbing against each other causing delicious friction as L kissed his way down Light's neck to his scent gland earning a moan of appreciation.

Light dropped his hands down to L's growing erection, fisting the organ in his hand and used precome as lubricant to allow his hand to slide easier. L was panting heavily in his ear has he thrust into Light's curled fingers, placing irregular kisses along his unmarked scent gland. He'd discovered early on that L had chosen to place his bite over the one left by Higuchi, the old scar covered by the new wound. He could feel his body begin to heat up, insides beginning to ache as he entered his last cycle of his heat.

"Shower," He gasped out, releasing L's member and arching into the alpha with a whine as he felt the first trickle of slick leave him. L was quick to sweep them both to their feet, Light letting instincts take over and leaped up onto the alpha, wrapping his legs around him as he ground down on L's erection. L was muttered under his breath in a foreign tongue as he navigated them into the bathroom and the small shower, quickly turning on the water so that warm water sluiced over their joined bodies, despite Light kissing his neck and grabbing everything he could get his hands on whilst moving sensually against L despite wanting nothing more for the man to knot him already.

"Okay, okay." L muttered, switching from whatever language he'd been speaking, to Japanese.

To Light's relief he felt the blunt head of L's erection nudge against him before pushing in, Light gasping out in appreciation even as warm water drenched his hair and trickled into his open mouth as he took everything L had to give. The alpha finally bottom out with a low groan and rested like that for a second, head pressed against Light's chest before pulling out and thrusting back in.

Light tightened the grip of his legs, pushing back onto L when he pulled out, nails digging into pale skin even as L began to pound into him, every strike hitting his prostate whilst his hands tightened on Light's hips. Light clenched down on the muscle inside him, kissing L's moan before latching onto the alpha's scent gland where he begun to suck with the intent of leaving a bruise. He felt L's breath hitch as he began to thrust harder and deeper into Light, dirty words spilling out of his mouth in various languages, his member beginning to thicken and grow as his knot began to form.

"Light, I want you to bond with me." L gasped out, grey eyes mostly black diluted pupil.

Light paused, lips still pressed to L's scent gland as their movements slowed to a stop. "We've already bonded though?" He said in confusion, hand flicking to the bite on his scent gland. A sorrowful look filled L's eyes as he rubbed his thumbs in the hollow of Light's hips. "Haven't we?"

"To truly bond a pair must bite each other's scent glands. I understand how you wouldn't have heard of it, alphas keep it silent. If you want, I want to be with you as much as you wanted from me."

Light examined L, the omegan side of him wanted to mark the alpha as his and only _his_. The human side considered L and the full implications of what L was saying, before he felt a smile stretch across his face.

"Okay," It came out a scratchy whisper and he cleared his voice before trying again. "Okay." He gasped when L picked up their pace, slamming into Light as he hit his prostate, wringing from Light cries as his body tried to keep L inside of him, muscles clamping down around the rigid length. "Close…close." He stuttered, orgasm beginning to crash over him even as L echoed the sentiments and encouraged Light to his scent gland.

He felt as L began to thicken even more and sunk his teeth into the alpha's scent gland even as his orgasm crashed over him and he felt himself fill with L's seed even as the alpha stiffened and moaned in both pain and pleasure. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and he released the skin between his teeth even as water washed it down the drain. L's knot kept them locked together and they remained in the shower until the water ran cold and L could remove himself from Light, a lewd squelch followed by slick and cum dripping down his legs to be washed away. Light leaned against L as sleep began to encroach upon him, hands tracing over his alpha's body as L took care of them both.

He felt himself carried in L's arms, being laid down on the couch for a while before L came back and carried him into the bedroom where the bed had been stripped and remade. ' _I can see him with children_.' He thought sluggishly as he nestled into the warm blankets before L's arms wrapped around him and he snuggled into his alpha instead. And he could, he could picture L carrying his young daughter to her room after she'd fallen asleep waiting up for the detective, could see him helping his son with his homework. A small smile remained on his face long after he'd fallen asleep, despite dark words echoing in his mind.

' _Too bad it's never going to happen._ '

…


	7. Love Lost

**Thank you all those who faved/followed. Guest – yes, everything will be in Light's POV. High on the Rainbow – nope, that'll never happen, largely due to this being the second last chapter. Thank you cheeseandhamburger for the review.**

 **Chp 7 WARNINGS: contains MENTIONS of RAPE and ABUSE and DEATH of MAJOR CHARACTER.**

The conference began and proceeded to carry out how Light expected it would. Alpha's throwing their weight around and omega's struggling to hold their own against the blatant derogatory, racist words thrown about. Light huffed in irritation as he sunk deeper into the padded chair, ever aware of the numerous eyes watching him greedily. He'd come alone as he had needed to make a stop first, picking up a vial that contained the only strand of the second Kira virus.

He'd purposely sent L to wait for him a few blocks away, even going as far as to try and continuously delay him via text. He was somewhat regretting that when a group of alpha's approached him despite the regulations stating that the two sides were to remain separated at all times. They were sent straight back by a couple of police officers who were watching over the event, the omega's around him letting signs of visible relief show even as voices began to rise in anger.

Movement out of the corner of his eye had him looking over and immediately scowling in anger at what he saw. He should have known his father would be working here today, he was the chief of police after all. He'd hoped that he would get through the meeting without coming in contact with the man. That plan was shot through when his father came to a stop beside Light and cleared his throat to gain Light's attention.

"Hello chief, is there something wrong?" Light asked stonily, slipping his hand into his pocket and fingering the vial, not even bothering to grace his father with his full attention. Despite the fact that he already had it the moment he made his way over.

"It's been years Light, I thought I would come over and see how things are going with you?" His father started, already beginning to fan Light's anger.

"It's been years because you never once bothered to see me before I went to hospital. As for me? I'm doing swell, graduated top of my classes at university, currently ranked number 1 in the whole of Japan, I work in laboratories with virus's and such. You? How is mum and Sayu?" He asked, struggling to keep the anger send sarcasm from his tone.

"We're doing well, your sister is married and has a son, Akito." His father was filled with pride, and Light could sense the oncoming question. "How about your family? If you're free sometime this week, we'd love to have you all drop by." The hopeful tone was evident, but Light wasn't willing to simply fall back into their lives after everything he'd gone through.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said instead, eyes narrowing upon the two debaters as they argued passionately with lots of hand throwing.

"Look, Light, I don't think that the past should interfere with your mother and I meeting your children, Sayu's son should also get a chance to meet his cousins. You're being selfish." His father's voice was thick with disapproval and Light felt his temper flare, launching to his feet as he spun to face his father for the first time in years.

He could feel the angered snarl on his lips, eyes narrowed as disbelief mixed with his anger. The way the crowd had begun to subtly turn their attentions to them told Light that his anger was so intense that even the scent blockers couldn't stop the entirety of his angered pheromones. ' _How dare he have the nerve?_ '

"Selfish?!" He practically spat, voice high on anger. "How dare you call me selfish? You approach me after all these years and the first thing you do is demand to see my children?!" He wasn't aware that his voice had risen and they'd amassed quite a number of spectators, attention focused entirely on his father.

"That's precisely why I'm asking." His father's voice had also risen, though not nearly as high as Light's had. "Your bond-mate died leaving you with a family and we just want to know how the kids are faring."

"Bond-mate?!" Light cried incredulous. "He was my rapist! My abuser! I'm thankful every day that I never carried his pups no matter what lengths he went to in his attempts to ensure I would. He kept me chained to the bed, he refused to let me leave the house. I went for a whole year without talking to someone other then him! That all came _before_ he planned on getting his buddies around for my next heat!" Light's chest was heaving as his eyes flashed and cheeks flushed with blood. "I'm glad that monster is dead, I never wasted a single tear of grief over him!" He felt his voice crack from the abuse, trembling in anger as he glared daggers at his father. "I recently met an alpha willing to bond with me and accept that I may never want children, but even if I did, they'd never know you." He finished, voice low and deadly as he turned on his heel and stalked away from his stunned father. He didn't even notice L pushing his way through towards him.

"Sounds like his alpha should have broken him more." He heard someone mutter, no doubt it was intended to remain between two people but the whole room heard due to the silence, voices of outrage and agreement quick to fill the air as the two genders went back to verbally abusing omega another.

' _This is all too much. There's no point in drawing this out_.' He pulled the vial from his pocket and smashed it upon the ground just when he heard an alpha exclaim.

"They should all be kept in chains for our entertainment!"

The virus was quick acting, it was one of the first things Light had looked into and developed when he created the original Kira. The second Kira was designed to act faster targeting those who'd somehow survived the first virus. Within minutes the sound of the virus taking effect filled the air, an alpha clutched at his chest making retching sounds even as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and he collapsed. The crowd fell silent, eyes looking at the body in horror even as another twenty people, a mixture of alpha's and omega's, gasped and clutched at their chests, collapsing to the floor even as more and more people began to drop.

Light surveyed it all with dead eyes, uncaring that he himself could fall victim to the virus. He watched as officers raced to people's sides, some making frantic calls for emergency services to arrive quickly. Though by the rate the omegas and alpha's were dropping, Light didn't see anyone living long enough for the ambulances to be of help.

"The Kira virus?" L's voice was incredulous and Light spun around in horror as he looked at his mate. "It seems as though the fears of a relapse were warranted." L continued, walking over to Light and glancing down pointedly at the smashed vial. "Light, what have you done?" L's voice held sorrow and disappointment in it as he surveyed Light with unfathomable grey eyes.

"You weren't supposed to be here, I sent you away for a reason." Light said, panic filling him as he reached out for his mate. "You've been exposed." Like it wasn't already obvious.

"I developed a vaccine for the virus when the first outbreak occurred, I'll be fine Light." L promised, even as tears of grief began to spill from Light's eyes. "May I ask what happened to Higuchi?" L said, graphing Light's trembling hands in his own, oblivious to the dying around them.

"It was getting close to my heat…he wanted to have his buddies over. I snapped…" Light began shakily. "I killed him and staged it so that it looked like someone else did it." He finished in a rush, tears still streaming down his face as he edged closer to L in the hope that the alpha would embrace him.

"I'm never going to say this again, but I'm glad you found a way to free yourself." L responded with a small smile, wrapping Light up in his arms even as the sound of sirens reached their ears over the sounds of people panicking and hitting the floor.

"I'm glad…" Light began, cutting off abruptly when L lurched away from him with a gasp of pain, slowly lowering himself to his knees as his hands grasped at his chest. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Light fell heavily to his knees as he reached out and clung to L, tears spilling faster as horrified sobs tore from his chest, pheromones of distress filling the air as his heart lurched into his throat.

"I should have known…" L managed to gasp out, grey eyes locking onto Light's tear filled ones. "Should have known you…would change…it." L's words started coming further and further apart, even as his body began to slacken despite paramedics arriving on scene in droves. "I'm glad I got to meet you…I love you." L's eyes dimmed even as his body fell lax, a scream wringing from Light as agony tore through him as he experienced the loss of his alpha and bond-mate.

He clung to L's body, snarling at anyone who came to close, tears dampening one of the white sweaters L was so fond of wearing. He could hear voices arguing above him over how to handle him, some debating dragging him away and others suggesting using a tranquilizer. Light stubbornly clung to L's body, eyes bloodshot from the tears that continued to fall, a depressed cry flowing from his mouth continuously as omega grieved alpha. He barely felt the sting of a needle before his world faded into darkness, his last thoughts an unanswered question.

' _Is this what I deserve for releasing the Kira virus?_ '

…


	8. Final Embrace

**This is it, the final chapter. I'd like to thank all those who lurked in the fav/follow section of this fic, and those who took the time to review including Bookgirl98, Guest and Mt-Cute for reviewing last chapter.**

 **Chp 8 WARNINGS: contains SUICIDE of MAJOR CHARACTER.**

Light drifted in and out of consciousness, unable to place his surroundings, but he knew he wasn't dead. He couldn't understand how he had survived exposure to both Kira strands and not die as a result. He was certain his was being punished. He didn't have long to ponder that theory before he was dragged back under.

He awoke again, mind hazy with drugs and mouth dry. He instantly recognized the hospital this time. He also noticed the lengths staff had gone through for their no-doubt, suicidal patient. It was in the time spent talking to doctors and police officers that he was informed of being the last omega in the world. No survivors.

He spent a month in the hospital, acting as though he was getting better when really he was getting worse. They finally released him and he headed straight for the nearest tall structure.

A cool wind blew strands of brunette hair across his face as he gazed down upon the beta filled streets. He was numb, unable to summon a shred of emotion. He felt washed out and tired, unwilling to open his eyes to face another day.

/:/:/

'You're all just the same. Power hungry monsters hiding behind human faces. You all deserve to die.' _His internal voice spat in uttered hatred, and his sneer turned feral in agreement_. 'Since the big, bad, powerful alpha has decided to make a last ditch effort at stopping the extinction of his race, he should be more then happy to meet an omega just _dying_ to meet him.' _He pushed aside various blueprints and plans before settling on one, tea going cold as it sat forgotten as Light read well into the day._

/:/:/

 _Light was currently returning from a meeting with his beta associates, fleshing out his plan in response to the alpha candidate. It had been met with disbelief, negative comments and outright denials as they listed a bunch of other scenarios that stood a chance of working. Light had been quick to shut them all down, reminding them that it didn't matter in the long run anyway as he was damned either way._

/:/:/

"Everyone who wasn't killed by Kira." _The alpha announced, sending a small pang of guilt through Light at the mention of the virus._ "It shouldn't even need to be held in the first place." _The alpha continued, sending an instant spike of hatred through Light as his lips pulled back in a snarl._ "Omega's aren't lesser beings simply because of their second gender, they've always deserved to be treated as equals. And if I'm being completely honest, the omegas hold far more power then alphas do. They should be treated with respect and worshiped instead of owned."

/:/:/

"Light, are you completely sure about this?" _Ryuzaki asked, his voice stunned. Light nodded, still unwilling to look up yet as his stomach did flip-flops and his omega side begged for a positive outcome._ "I'd be honored to." _Ryuzaki stated, his voice still holding the stunned note in it._

/:/:/

"Good, that was good." _Ryuzaki finished, kissing Light's bare scent gland before kissing the marked one_. "Light, since you've trusted me with this, there's something I wish to trust you with." _Ryuzaki began, and Light looked over his shoulder into caring eyes._ "My name isn't really Ryuzaki. It's L. L Lawliet, specifically."

/:/:/

'I can see him with children.' _He thought sluggishly as he nestled into the warm blankets before L's arms wrapped around him and he snuggled into his alpha instead. And he could, he could picture L carrying his young daughter to her room after she'd fallen asleep waiting up for the detective, could see him helping his son with his homework. A small smile remained on his face long after he'd fallen asleep, despite dark words echoing in his mind._

'Too bad it's never going to happen _._ '

/:/:/

'Is this what I deserve for releasing the Kira virus _?_ '

/:/:/

Light collapsed upon the edge of the building, unafraid that one wrong move would send him plummeting to his death. "You said you'd never go anywhere!" He screamed at the sky, tears tracking silently down his face even as his claim bite twigged in phantom pain. "You said you'd never go," He repeated softer, a sob breaking his words. "I didn't even…get a chance…" Sobs tore through him and he staggered to his feet, swaying dangerously upon the edge of the building. "I can't do this again. I can't live with this…I've killed so many people." He attempted to wipe away his tears but they wouldn't stop flowing and he gave up after the half-hearted attempt. "I was supposed to die, me! Not him!" He screamed, voice cracking as he hurled accusations at the sky.

He didn't care anymore. When he killed Higuchi he'd fallen into a downward spiral of depression. It was _nothing_ like how he felt then. He heart _hurt_ , his inner omega screamed out for his other half. He couldn't bare to even think about a possible future. He was the last of the second, more intense, genders alive. Beta's would pale in comparison, and even if he could find someone, did he really want to live his life as what would now be seen as a freak of nature? The last of the omegas, come round, come round.

An insane giggle escaped him as his thoughts twisted into delusions he couldn't help but laugh at in growing hysteria. He'd just come off the tail end of him having settled down with a wife and happy children when he noticed he'd been laughing non-stop the whole time. His voice had gone hoarse and dry, his ribs and stomach ached from the uncontrolled laughter. He'd still been crying throughout.

"Can you even begin to picture that, L?" He asked of the sky, climbing back onto his unsteady feet. "A wife and children? When I'd been considering carrying your pups?" His voiced croaked, eyes moist and bloodshot, but no longer streaming. "I can't imagine that happening. She'd never be able to give me what I need…A husband? How can a beta compare to an alpha? I'd be hard pressed to find someone capable of keeping up." Light trailed off, eyes growing hazy even as he remembered how well he and L fit together. "They'd never compare to you." Finality ringing in his tone.

He'd only known L for roughly a week, but he lived more in that week then his entire lifetime. And with the way things were going, he would probably let slip that he was a mass murderer and be sentenced to death, or prison for life.

"And wouldn't that work out swell." He whispered, eyes focusing again as he watched betas live out their lives, unaware of Light's breakdown occurring above them. "It doesn't matter…" He stepped into the edge and turned around, spreading his arms out wide and closing his eyes. "I'm damned anyway."

He let gravity take hold and for a moment whilst he was falling, he could have sworn he felt L hold him one last time, as he uttered the words, "I love you."

/:/:/

 _Fin._


End file.
